legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S6 P16/Transcript
(Scott and The Rogues are seen entering the area where Leo was last spotted) Erin: Alright, this is the spot. Scott: This is where he was spotted? Shade: Yeah. This is it. Scott: Then let's get searching. Erin: Right. Here, you and Blake go and scout ahead while we search around. Scott: Sounds like a plan. Blake: We'll go on ahead. Erin: Good. (Scott and Blake head on up ahead as the others start to spread out and search. Leo is then seen hiding in the trees) Leo: Well well, looks like Erin and my brother have both stepped into the same trap. Spectre: *Appears* What's the plan? Leo: The plan is simple. I'll deal with Erin while you go kill my brother. Spectre: Right. I won't let you down Leo. Leo: I know you won't. (Leo then goes and follows after Erin as Spectre goes to follow Scott and Blake. The two are then seen as Scott smells the air) Scott: Huh... Blake: You got something? Scott: No. Nothing so far. Blake: Can you at least pick up traces of him? Scott: Faintly. He was definitely here at some point. (Spectre is then seen stalking around in the trees) Jirosoyu: *voice* Scott. Scott: Hm? Jirosoyu: *voice* You two are being watched. Scott: Watched? Blake: By what? (Scott then sees Spectre in the trees and turns) Scott: Spectre! (Spectre charges down and grabs Blake) Blake: AHH!! Scott: Spectre!! Spectre: Well. Nice pet you got here Scott. Scott: Let her go Spectre! Spectre: Or what? Afraid I'm gonna kill the cat? Blake: Damn it! Can't reach my weapon! Spectre: You're weapon couldn't hurt me. I can tell you don't hurt as hard as the others, or have powers to hurt spirits! Scott: But I do. (Jirosoyu then joins Scott's side) Spectre: Ha! You think he scares me? Jirosoyu: You should be! I've learned a few tricks since last time! Scott: Yeah! Jiro get ready to- Specter: You sure you want to attack me? After all I've got a shield. (Scott looks over at Blake struggling to get free of Specter, wondering how he can help her) Specter: And another thing: If I'm here... Then where's your brother? (The scene then cuts to Leo as he begins to approach Erin who's seen alone looking around) Leo: Oooooh Erin! Erin: !! *Looks around* Leo! Where are you!? Leo: Aww what's wrong Ice Babe? You scared? Erin: You wish! Leo: Oh that's too bad. I like it when my prey runs for the hills. Erin: *Still looking* I am NOT your prey! Leo: Ooooh but you are. You are the perfect prey. So beautiful. So strong. Yet so weak. And today, I'm ready to take you back home. Erin: Wha- (Erin is then pounced and knocked to the ground by Leo) Leo: Surprise! Erin: Gn! Damn it! Leo: Hehehe. Hello beautiful. Erin: Get off me you freak! Leo: Aww but I like seeing you on the ground. Erin: GET OFF!! Leo: Hmm... Okay. (Leo gets off Erin, as she tries to get back up, Leo grabs her arm, forces her on her feet, then tightly wraps both his arms around her waist) Erin: Ah hey! Leo: Finally. In my arms where you belong. Erin: GN! You're a lot- HNN! Stronger then I remember. Leo: Aww thanks Erin! Erin: It wasn't a compliment! Leo: There's no need to yell. If you are wondering, this strength is just one of the many perks Alkorin has given. Erin: So what? You can fight with out a spirit then? Leo: Indeed. Now I'm much stronger then you. Erin: What are you doing here in New York anyway? Leo: Scouting it out. Alkorin seems to believe that there's another Stone lying around alongside Strange's Time Stone. Erin: And you think you're gonna find it here? Leo: We don't think. We know. Erin: Well don't you think we'd know if there was a Stone or not? Leo: Indeed I do. In fact I think you might know where the Stone is right now. Erin: Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you. Leo: Aw come on Erin. Just tell me, please? Erin: No. Leo: Why not? Erin: Because Leo, I'd rather not have your boss destroy the Multiverse thank you very much. Leo: Erin, don't hold out on me. Erin: I told you I- *Starts to feel Leo tighten his grip a bit* HNN! Leo: Its really not a good idea. Erin: Jesus! How strong have you gotten? Leo: Pretty strong actually. Erin: Crap... Leo: Now are you gonna tell me or not? Erin:...... Leo: The silent treatment now? Okay. Fine. Well. If you won't tell me where the Stone is.... I know something else you can give me. (Before Erin could react, Leo forces his lips on Erin's which causes her oot let out muffled screams. Meanwhile Scott and Specter continue they're face off) Spectre: Why are you two just standing there? There's no point in trying to fight, she's going to die. Blake: *Struggling* HNN! Scott! Forget about me! Just find Leo! Scott: No! I know we may not be seeing eye to eye right now but I refuse to let anyone get hurt for my mistake! Spectre: So you admit it's your fault Leo's like this? Scott:.....Yes. Spectre: Hmph... Scott: But I won't let you hurt anyone else Spectre. You and Leo won't be causing any trouble anytime soon. Spectre: Oh on the contrary! All I have to do is turn this cat into roadkill, and then I'll be on my way! Scott: You're not gonna do anything to Blake. Yang would never forgive me if something happened to her partner. Specter: Well then! Tell me Scott! How do you think you can save her?! Blake: Scott please just go! Scott: Like this! (Jirosoyu charges forward and goes to punch Spectre) Spectre: Not so fast! (Spectre raises Blake up as a shield, but Jirosoyu's fist phases through her) Blake: Huh?? Spectre: WHAT?!?! (Jirosoyu punches Spectre in the jaw, knocking him back and freeing Blake. Over with Leo and Erin, Leo is seen being knocked back before letting go of Erin) Leo: GAH!! Erin: Whoa! Spectre must've gotten damaged somewhere! Leo: Dammit! And just when it was getting good! Erin: You call that good? Leo: *growls and gets back up* Shut up! Erin: Oh now its time for pay back!! (Erin charges at Leo, but he blocks her attack, then punches her in the gut) Erin: GAH! .... Leo: I told you. I'm stronger then you. (Leo punches her in the face knocking her down) Leo: So. You gonna tell me about the stone? Or not? (Erin does not reply as she focus on trying to get up) Leo:.... All right. I think Alkorin will have better luck. (As Erin finally stands up, Leo opens a portal behind her, she looks at it in surprise, which distracts her long enough for Leo to walk up to her, grabs her and hoists her on his shoulder) Erin: NO!! *Pounds on his back* LET ME GO!! Leo: Sorry this isn't bridal style. I prefer this way. Cause I get a nice view of your cute butt. Erin: YOU SICK LITTLE PERVERT!! Leo: Call me what you will. *Starts walking to the portal* But soon we'll be together forever. Erin: *Pounding his back* PUT ME DOWN LEO!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! Leo: Yes I can. Cause as I said Erin, you belong to me. Erin: NO!! *Hits Leo's back* I!! *Hits his back* DOOOON'T!!! (Erin hits Leo's back again and this time he feels pain that causes him to fall down and drop Erin) Leo: AHH!! YOU STUPID BITCH!! Erin: *Gets up* All right! This time I got you! (Leo then stands back up and pulls out a knife) Erin: *Freezes up* !! Leo: No! Now I got you! Erin:..... Leo: Still not over the knife aren't you? Erin:..... Leo: You are JUST like Alex... *Starts walking over to her* Scared of little things that aren't an issue. Alex was scared of cats. And you... *Holds the knife up to her face* You're scared of a little old knife. Erin: Shut up... Leo: I'm sorry? Could you say that again a little louder please? Erin: I said..... (Erin then suddenly grabs Leo's wrist) Leo: !! Erin: *Eyes glow* Shut. Up. (Erin then turns and flips Leo over her shoulder, slamming him into the ground) Leo: GNN!! Erin: You wanna try that bullshit again? (Leo yells as he tries to stab Erin but she grabs the knife out of his hand and jumps away) Leo: HEY!! Erin:.... So. This is the knife you used on me. Well.... (Erin freezes the knife, drops it, then stomps on it) Erin: No more. Leo: *growls* Erin: I'm not gonna be your little play thing anymore Leo. Leo: You shut your mouth! You are a weak little bitch! You don't have a choice! YOU'RE MINE!! Erin: Then try and claim me. (Leo growls in anger then charges. He throws a punch. Erin dodges it, then shoots an ice blast that knocks Leo though a wall. Back with Specter, he's seen blocking Jiro's blows) Jirosoyu: Not so tough without your hostage huh?! Spectre: You bastard! (Spectre blocks one last attack before he goes in for a punch which Jirosoyu blocks by grabbing his arm and pushing him back) Spectre: You little- (Jirosoyu then hits Spectre with a flurry of blows before punching him away) Jirosoyu: Take that Spectre! Scott: Blake, get over here! Hurry! Blake: Right! *joins Scott* So what's the plan?! Scott: We still need to find Leo! If I'm gonna save him from what Alkorin did to him, I need to find him! Blake: Where do we go?! Scott: Jiro can hold Spectre off! We need to go and find him! Blake: Okay! Scott: Keep him busy Jiro! Jirosoyu: Got it! (Scott and Blake run off) Specter: NO!! GET BACK HERE!! Jirosoyu: You're fight is with me now Specter! Spirit vs Spirit! Spectre: Gah fine then! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!! (The two start to fight before it cuts to Erin looking over at Leo who is seen injured) Erin: You gonna give up now Leo? Leo: Gnn! Never! Erin: Leo come on. You're beaten. Leo: I will never give up until you become mine Erin Lorthare! Erin: *sigh* Jeez... Scott: Erin! (Scott and Blake arrive) Erin: Scott. Blake. Leo: *Sees Scott* YOU!!! Scott: Leo... Leo: *growls* Erin: Bout time you showed up. Scott: Sorry. Specter was giving us a bit of trouble. Blake: These spirits are pretty strong. Leo: So my little shit head brother?! You finally ready to admit its your fault?! Your fault I died!? Scott:......Yes. Leo: Huh?? Scott: I'm ready to admit it. Leo: W-Wait, what? Erin: Scott? (Scott starts to walk over to Leo) Leo: Wha-... What are you doing?? Scott:..... (Scott then goes up and hugs Leo who stands confused) Leo: Wha-What the hell?? Scott: I'm sorry bro.... Leo:.... What...? Scott: *Starts to sob a little* I'm so sorry.... Erin:..... Blake:..... Leo: Wait....You're...sorry? Scott: *Sobs* Yes... I've always been sorry... What I did to you... Has, and always will be... my greatest regret... I wish I could go back and stop myself.. But I can't... *tightens his hug* Leo: B...Bro..? (Scott sobs before Leo hugs him back and tears up) Leo: Th-....Thank you.... Scott: *sniffs* You're welcome bro.... (Scott is seen holding Blake's sword before he then rams it into Leo's back) Leo: !! Blake and Erin: !!! Scott: I hope one day.... You can forgive me..... (Scott pulls the blade out and Leo falls on the ground) Leo:....S-Scott.... Scott:..... (Leo's body then starts to glow a bit) Leo: Thank you.... (Erin and Blake join up with him) Blake: What's happening??? Erin: Alkorin's curse... Its leaving him.. Leo: Yeah... I'm... I'm finally free... Free from his corruption and madness... Scott: Leo.... Leo: I'm....leaving the rest to you...Scott. (Scott and Erin both go to both sides of Leo) Erin: Leo... Leo: Erin..... I'm sorry... I hurt you. I hurt you badly.. I never wanted to do what I did... But I could not control myself... Can you... Can you ever... Forgive me..? (Erin is silent. She then lifts up Leo's head and gives him a small peek on the cheek) Erin: Yes. I forgive you. Leo: A kiss from my favorite Ice Babe... I think I can die happy now. Erin: *Sad smiles* Don't call me Ice Babe. (Leo smiles but then looks over at Scott) Leo: Bro... I... I wanted to tell you... Mom had a message for you. Scott: Mom? Leo: yeah... She's... SHe's sorry... (Scott tears up at the message before Leo's body begins to fade) Leo: Well....Here it comes. Scott: *Starts to cry* Leo.... Leo: I love you little bro... I'm sorry I wasn't the best big brother... But I've always loved you... Take care of yourself... And kick Alkorin's ass for me.... (Leo slowly then fades away into nothing) Leo: *voice* Adios...bro.... (Leo then fades completely as Scott drops Blake's sword and falls to his knees) Scott: *sobs*.....Dammit.... Erin: Scott? You okay? Scott: *Sobs* That's the second time.... I've killed my brother.... I have to live with that... For the rest of my life... How do you think I am....? (Erin says nothing as she walks up, gets on her knees and hugs Scott) Erin: It's okay Scott....It's okay. (Scott hugs Erin back and sobs as Blake watches on saddened. The other heroes then approach) Jack: Erin? (Erin says nothing as she continues to hug a crying Scott. Blake turns over to the others) Blake: Its over. Jack: Then Leo- Blake: Its done. Just leave at that Jack. Please. (Jack looks over and nods before they all look at Erin and Scott) Jack: Should we....take him home? Scott: No... Erin: Hm? Scott: Don't take me home.....Not now. Erin: You wanna come home with us? (Scott says nothing but nods instead) Erin: Well alright. Come on. (Erin and Scott get up as Ray opens a portal back to their hideout. With Leo now defeated, the heroes are one step closer to stopping Alkorin) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts